Downhole fluid analysis (DFA) in the petroleum industry provides identification of subterranean fluid characterization and variations in real time. DFA has contributed to the finding that hydrocarbons may be compositionally varied rather than homogeneously distributed, such as may be due to gravity, thermal gradients, biodegradation, water stripping, leaky seals, real time charging, multiple charging, and miscible sweep fluid injection, among other possible factors. However, DFA is currently performed via open-hole and cased-hole sampling tools that form a seal around a section of the borehole wall, or around casing perforations. That is, fluids in the formation are brought into the interior of the downhole tool where DFA is performed. As a result, DFA measurements may be restricted to station measurements, which may not be possible in many production logging environments. Moreover, existing DFA tools may have a larger diameter than can be accommodated in some production logging implementations, and may be conveyed within the wellbore via a larger diameter cable than can be accommodated while maintaining a pressure seal on a flowing well.